O'Gas
O'Gas stands for "Of God and spirits," though the full title is rarely used for anything other than explaining what the word "O'Gas" means, and doesn't even appear on the cover. (It must also be noted that it is common for people to refer to it as the "O'Gast," which is short for "Of God and spirit-talkers." While this is technically incorrect, it is accepted as slang, and no one makes an issue of it, particularly considering it can sometimes be hard to tell whether someone said "O'Gas" or "O'Gast," in any event.) The O'Gas is a collection of religious writings by various spirit-talkers throughout the centuries, technically beginning in LY 100. It is divided into "Books," each of which is named for a particular spirit-talker. Mostly these writings are records of conversations they've had with spirits, though they may also include their own personal musings. The first edition of the O'Gas was compiled by Brist and five other spirit-talkers, in 105, but they included as the first Book of the O'Gas, the Book of Connor and Brigid, the first two people on The Land, who had conversed with God their whole lives. (The Book of Brist thus became the second Book of the O'Gas.) Over the years, particularly after the founding of villages other than First Village, it became practically impossible for there to be a single complete and official edition of the O'Gas throughout the Land, until the invention of the printing press in 390. At that time, spirit-talkers from Pritt went out into the world with the plan of distributing multiple copies of their village's writings in the O'Gas, and collecting those of other villages. In 404, they founded The Order and the village of Monab, and each year thereafter there would be a Pilgrimage to Monab, at which spirit-talkers from around the world could share their writings, and all could decide on what to include in the latest updated edition of the O'Gas. Obviously, the complete volume grows each year, so every effort is made to keep additions to a minimum. And of course, very few Landians (even spirit-talkers) have read it in its entirety. But there are several passages (rarely whole Books) which are more famous than others, among the Land's general populace. Certainly everyone knows the Book of Connor and Brigid (much of which is also reprinted in secular history books), as well as the Book of Brist. Another well known passage (from 251) occurs in the Book of Julia. One of the newest and most famous additions occurred in 913, in the Book of Ginger. These are just a few examples of the many famous passages by various spirit-talkers throughout the centuries.... Books of the O'Gas The following is a partial list of the many Books of the O'Gas: *1. Connor and Brigid *2. Brist *3. Isaac *4. Ducket and Drahkma *5. Sayid *18. Julia *21. Sol *31. Gerome *36. Malcolm *37. Archibald *38. Hamish *39. Rasche *95. Vardo *349. Roderick *350. Kizin Planner *351. Ginger Protestant *352. Mattholomew Protestant See also *Religion *List of publications Category:Culture Category:Items